Hope
by Agon Dy
Summary: Two creatures come through the gate searching for a new home. Are they enemies to the SGC or not? And what exactly are they?


This is the result of another role play that I have done. This was done with my friend Kali. The idea behind the Realm and the chracter of Kaliam both belong to him. I only own Krys. Neither of us own Stargate or anything related to it. Enjoy.

----

"Incoming traveler." The Cheyanne Mountain alarms blared as a furry of activity started up. "Incoming traveler."

"I want an immediate report. What's happening down there people?" General Hammond barked as he entered the room.

"Sir, the Iris is malfunctioning. Chevron four, locked, sir." came the immediate response.

"Get me two teams in there on the double! I want the possibility of fire so high, I won't be able to see anything if the bullets fly." Hammond commanded.

The plane of the Stargate surged forward as SGs 1 and 2 ran into the gate room to ambush the possible hostiles coming through. The glassy surface swirled for a second and those in the Gate Room held a baited breath when two figures stumbled through. The first was a humanoid male who's only distinguishing features were his bright red eyes and long silver hair. Behind him, stumbled what looked like a cross between a human female, a lizard, and a bat and caused the room's occupants and onlookers to do a double take at her scaly, blue-purple skin and short white hair. The dragon- girl looked around the room and then to her companion. 'Kali... I don't think we found Ra...' the girl said to him.

Kaliam stood there looking at the strange humanoid creatures from behind his hair. He slowly reached up and ran his fingers through it, revealing his face. His ruby eyes glowed slightly like burning embers from the fear that nestled itself in his heart. 'No, Krys…. I don't think so…I think we're with the humans…'

'The Tau'ri? We won't be able to give Dimis what he wants then.' She sighed when she looked at them and saw what she assumed were weapons aimed at them.. 'Would you like to open the talks before or after they attempt to kill us?'

Kaliam turned to the SG teams and took a step forward, halting at the sound of clicking coming from the tau'ri weapons and the activation of a go'uld staff. "My name… is Kaliam… and this is my… 'friend' Krys… We do not mean… any harm to you…"

Krys took over from his lead and held out her hands palms up. "Yes we are ...friends, Kalim and I...please… put away you gun. We are..." she sighed, getting frustrated from knowing less Tau'ri then Kalim and switched to Go'uld. /We get almost killed enough on our own planet. Oh boy does that feel weird to say.../

Jack twitched at her switch and glanced over at his 2IC. "Carter?"

"They're not go'uld, sir. But they don't feel entirely human either."

He raised an eyebrow. "Tel'c"

"I agree with Major Carter. They do not possess symbiotes nor are they hosts."

Daniel looked at them studiously and his gun lowered slightly. "Amazing, these creatures look as if they came out of a textbook…"

Krys moved closer to Kalim, her wings shifting and fluttering nervously. 'I don't like the way the small one is looking at us brother...'

Jack stared hard at the deformed girl. "Speak English. Or if you can't do that, speak go'uld. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Kaliam glared at Jack and his remark, before turning to Krys. 'Should we try to speak in English?'

Krys shrugged. 'You can. But it might be better if I spoke the snake language. I don't want to ruin our only hope of survival. I really don't want to go back to the snakes.'

'Ok I'll take care of it.' After brushing his long hair back behind his shoulder, he turned to the teams. "As I said, I am Kaliam and this is Krys. We came through the gate to find Ra. He was the one who…. Created us…"

The guns, which had been slowly lowering, snapped back to attention and aimed at the two. A voice came out of nowhere, causing the two to jump and look around. "If you were created by Ra, I suggest you give us a very good reason not to fire."

Krys looked around with wide eyes. /Is there really a god here that we don't know about. He could be an enemy of Ra. Kali, this was a mistake. We're going to die just when we got out of that place./ She is so distraught that her wings and body begin to change as her face elongates and her nails slowly lengthen.

Kaliam's eyes widened and he ran over and grabbed Krys' arm. 'Please! Calm down! Doing this will only worsen matters!'

SG-1 had all backed away except for Daniel who was mesmerized by what was going on and stood there with his sidearm dropped to his side. "Jack." he said in awe, "They're speaking in an entirely different language. I can't find hints of anything else in it."

Kaliam turned towards Daniel sensing an opportunity. "I'll teach you all about our language… but please… we ask you only for a… a safe place… safe from the Go'uld. Please…" Daniel turned to Jack, silently asking for permission.

Krys slowly changed back to her normal looks as she calmed but swayed where she stood. /Please. We don't want to fight anymore. We just want to be left alone. The leader of our planet forced us through the chappa'i. I don't want to go back. I don't ever want to go back. We were supposed to find Ra as a peace offering to stop the attacks. But if we go back.../ She shuddered and teetered, dangerously close to passing out from energy loss.

Kaliam walked over and put his arm around Krys' waist to help her steady herself. "Krys?" he asked, the concern showing in his faintly flashing eyes. Krys just smiled and leaned against him before looking back to those pointing guns at them.

"She says they were forced from their planet as a peace offering." Daniel translated as the others looked at him. "Their planet is being attacked and they were supposed to find Ra and get him to stop it. But she says they don't want to fight anymore." He turned fully toward the rest of the two teams. "I don't think it would be a good idea to send them back, jack. And she doesn't look so good." he pointed out as she fought to stay upright.

Kaliam started to feel nervous, knowing Krys was reaching her limit of endurance. He truned his face back to the others in the room and his eyes started glowing brighter as he spoke. "Please…help…us…"

Without waiting for an order, Ferreti, the leader of SG-2, fired his zat at Kaliam. The energy bast hit him and he pitched forward, his downward motion aided by the weight of Krys who had just lost conciousness. Chaos ensued and it took several minutes before the room's occupants settled down.

Jack looked at Ferreti then walked over, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. "What the Hell were you thinking?"

"Jack. His eyes flashed." Ferreti told him. "I thought he was a Go'uld"

Jack turned Ferreti and pushed him toward the door yelling, "Get him out of here! And get Janet!"

----

As Kaliam woke up, he blicked his eyes and his vision began to clear slowly. He tried to move his arms but found that they, as well as his legs, were being held down by restraints. 'Wha… what's going on? Krys? Krys!'

Janet heard him call out and came in from the other room, the General following her. "Ah. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Why… am…I" he thought a moment, searching for the words before continuing, "stuck… to this bed?"

"Just a precaution, son. One of the Captains claimed that your eyes glowed. Care to explain why?" General Hammond spoke up in the same tone he had over the speaker.

Kaliam loked at him in alarm and fear before looking away in shame. "You are the God… Please…Forgive me…" he begged.

"I am not one of the gods. My name is General Hammond. I am the commander of the Stargate program here on Earth." he corrected as Janet fiddled with a seringe.

Kaliam looked at Janet with his eyes wide and glowing yet again. "Please no. Please… no… don't hurt me… Please."

Just as Hammond was about to demand answers from Kaliam, a snarl follwed by a growl was heard outside the door.

Kaliam lifted his head and yelled, "Krys, NO!" Hammond and Janet slowly backed away from the bed.

"Please calm down. Talk to us." Janet said in a soothing voice, though it seemed that she was trying to calm herself and the general rather than Kaliam. For his part, Kaliam just ignored her.

He concentrated and allowed his body to grow a little as it started the change- he had more control than Krys and grew just enough to snap the wrist and ankle straps and free himself. Kaliam jumped fron the bed and ran to the door, wrenching it open to show the others a very large dog with scales and wings. He placed himself between the dog-creature and Hammond and Janet before calling to it in the same calming voice Janet had used. Krys, stop. 'These people are just trying to help us…'

'They tie us up and keep us from each other, the only other two like us are dead, and then they won't tell us anything. How's that helping, Kali? We were better off in The Realm where we were hunted'. Krys growled back at him in their native tounge after she stopped trying to get around him and into the room.

Kaliam turned to Hammond and Janet. "Please… we do not mean harm. We are not Go'uld, but weapons created by them- created by Ra. But we do not wish to fight as we were created to. We do not want to cause harm but… we do not take lightly to being restainded and kept apart. Nor do we wish to be tested with your medicine."

Hammond looked Kaliam in the eye and realized that they were not flashing as a go'uld would cause them to, but glowing softly like embers from a dying fire- a dying fire of hope, he realized with a start. But still they were created by the go'uld and precautions must be taken. "How do we know you are telling us the truth?" Hammond asked over the growling coming from behind Kaliam as Krys butted against him to get him to move.

Kaliam dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms softly around Krys' neck to calm her. "Because, right now I am the only thing standing between you and her." He said to Hammond as Krys calmed.

Krys stopped growling and nudged his chest. 'I'm not that bad. But I woke up alone. You know I hate that...'

Kaliam leaned over a bit and whispered back to her, 'I know but if they agree to my standards we won't have to be apart.'

Janet looked at Hammond, who nodded to her, and left the room. He turned to the other two, "Alright, just what is it you want, son?"

"We do not wish to be separated again." Kaliam held up a hand as Hammond made to protest, then returned to lightly stroking Krys' scales on the back of her neck when she growled playfully. "You may have guards with us if you wish, we understand. But we do not wish to be restrained."

Hammond nodded. "Agreed. Guards will be posted but you will remain together, you have my word. Is there anything else?" Kaliam looked to Krys to see if she had anything to add.

'Clothes.' she told him giving him a look that said, "I don't know why you didn't think of it before".

Kaliam nodded to her before glancing back up to Hammond. "A few sets of clothing and sanctuary is all."

Hammond jerked his head forward in a brisk nod. "Granted." He walked over to the phone on the wall and pressed a button to access the built in intercom system that relayed beck to security. "This is General Hammond. I am requesting security in the infirmary immediately." He disconnected the intercom and ducked out the door, which Kaliam and Krys now noticed was covered in reienforced steel. The door was shut and tightly locked.

Krys snorted, something that could pass as a chuckle in her current form. 'Well... I guess that takes care of that... is there a sheet on that bed you were on?'

Kaliam looked through the window next to the door and stared into Hammond's eyes. His eyes glowed a little brighter when he turned back to Krys. 'Yes there was. Let me get it for you.' He walked over to the bed and pulled at the sheet until it fell from it's loose hold on the bed. He walked back over to Krys and set the sheet down next to her before reaching up to close the curtain and give her some privacy.

A few minutes later, Krys stepped out from behind the curtain. The sheet was tied around her in a toga-like fashion. She smiled at the General and offered an explination. "Cloth... change... no go with other."

Hammond stepped back from the window with a nod and disappeared down the hall. Kaliam turned to Krys and said sadly, 'I'm sorry… it's my fault we're stuck here in this prison.'

'No, brother. You can't help your eyes any more than I can help my wings and skin. If anything, it's Ra's fault. He made us the way we are.'

'What are we going to do?' The two were silent for a minute, lost to their own thoughts. Finally, Kaliam spoke again. 'What about the small one? He seemed interested in us…'

'As long as he doesn't want to pry me apart, I don't care. He wants to learn about us... fine. Heck we hardly even know anything about ourselves.' She move to sit on the bed and sighed. 'I don't want to fight anymore, Kali. I don't want to hide. I just want to be safe.'

Kaliam walked to the window to look out at the hallway. He saw Daniel walking down towards the door at the hall's end, his eyes glued to the book in his hands. When Daniel looked up, Kaliam smiled softly and waved.

Daniel looked shocked and, after snapping his book shut, veered toward the door. He nodded at the guard when they allowed him to enter. /How are you doing?/  
Krys smiled brightly. /Much better than when I woke up. At least now I can talk to another beside Kali./

/Please, small one, you must help us…. We did not come here to fight. We just want to be safe. Sanctuary…. That is all we seek…/ Kaliam said as he returned to Krys' side, his eyes downcast and glowing less than they had when in the presense of Hammon.

Daniel looked between the two. /I believe you. But others here, they won't. Pardon my rudeness, but what are you?/ Krys started to laugh. /What?/

/Sorry but you have to understand. The people of the Realm... they know what we are, no questions asked. It is nice to find one who doesn't./

/You said that we looked as if we came from a… um…/ "Textbook" /I did not know what that was but it seemed as though you recognized what we were. How?/ Kaliam asked him.

Daniel nodded slightly and began to page though the book that was in his arms. When he came to the page he was looking for, he flipped the book so the two could see the picture. /I saw this the other day and it was the first thing that came to mind. How did you two end up coming here?/

/How... there were only four of us created. The others were killed.../ Krys trailed off and in her excitement, reverted to her native language. 'Maybe there are more like us brother! If there are pictures, maybe the tau'ri know of what we are. If they do, maybe we're not alone!'

Daniel looked at Kalim and narrowed his eyes. /What is the language you speak? I have never heard it before./

Kaliam's eyes flashed with hope and amusement at Krys' thought and Daniel's question. /It is our native language of Draconian. It is hard to speak anything else in our other forms./

/Then you are dragons?/

/No. Our DNA was mixed with a lizard like creature of some sort. That is all we know. The others, including Kaliam, look perfectly normal. I'm the different one./ Krys explained sadly. She looked at Daniel in hope. /Please, tell us. Are there more of these... these dracomancers?/

Kaliam sat on the bed next to Krys, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. Daniel looked back and forth between the two, not wanting to demolish the hope they were clinging to. /I don't know. If there are more, they have kept to themselves and are well hidden. The nations of Earth have never found any though./

Krys looked crestfallen. /Oh.../ Suddenly she yelped. 'Kaliam! That was my wing!'

Kaliam jumped a little and then chuckled. 'Sorry.'

Daniel smiled at the glare she was giving him. He found the situation funny even though he could not understand what had happened exactly. After a moment, he turned and walked to the door. /I'll be back soon, ok?/

Krys nodded as her wing swept forward and she ran her fingers along it, smoothing the wrinkles in the leathery skin. 'That hurt. What if you had ripped it, huh? I sure as heck am not letting them anywhere near my wings with their tau'ri medicine. Who knows what it would do?'

Kaliam rolled his eyes as Daniel closed the door. 'You need to calm down. Your wings aren't that fragile.'

'No. But it sure as well hurts.'

'I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're still a young Dragon. Your wings will toughen… trust me.'

Krys stopped preening her wings and crossed her arms. 'Only cuz you're my brother.' she pouted.

Kaliam smiled and nudged her with his shoulder as the sound of a lock clicking open reached their ears. They both looked at the door as Jack, Tel'c, Sam, and Daniel walked in.

Krys grinned and while his attention was divided reached over to punch him one the shoulder- hard. 'Paybacks. I'm happy now.' Kaliam rubbed the spot where she had hit him before he stared to laugh, his eyes flashing the whole time.

Jack shivered, "Will you stop that? You look like a snake."

Krys looked at him. /You call them snakes, too?/

Jack loked at Daniel, "What?" Daniel translated for him. "Oh. Yeah… the snakes are bad…." He told her offhandedly as he peered closely at Kaliam.

Kaliam simply avoided his eyes and focused on his lap instead. "I am sorry if my eyes disturb you, but it is a part of my genetic makeup. I have no way to change it. Ra wanted me to look like this. If my eyes glowed as a Go'uld's and my voice commanded as they did, then the Jaffa would obey me as well. Then after I had placed them firmly under my command, I was to Change and kill them." He looked back at Jack, letting his eyes flash and his voice deepen. "Pretty convincing, correct?"

Tel'c looked at him. "You do not feel as a Go'uld"

'He's a Jaffa, Kali.' Krys hissed in surprise.

Kaliam looked at Tel'c. "You are of the Jaffa?"

Tel'c nodded his head. "I was. Now I serve under CoronelO'Neil."

"The one who fought back..." Krys breathed.

Kaliam looked from Tel'c to Krys and then beck to Tel'c. He stood and walked toward tel'c with his eyes narrowed. They stood inches apart from each other.

'Kali...' Krys said in a small voice. 'If this is the Jack O'Neil... then the rumors...'

'You are right Krys…' Kaliam turned to O'neil. "Are you the one that is feared by the Go'uld?"

"Who's asking?"

Kaliam closed his eyes, sick of repeating their names. "I am Kaliam and this is Krys. The small one tells us we are what is called… dracomancers…" hr looked to Daniel for conformation and then continued at his nod. "In truth, we are experiments of the Go'uld. They made us as weapons, but we would not fight and were cast from Ra's protection."

"Is truth? You kill Ra?" Krys struggled, hope filling her voice.

"Yeah. Blew up his pyramid."

Kyrs jumped up and began dancing around as much as her toge would let her. She said the same thing in the three languages she knew. "We free!"

Kaliam laughed and joined her in her happy dance.

As the two danced across the floor, Jack leaned over to Daneil, "I take it their happy?"

Daniel started to nod and look over at Jack but stopped, quickly realizing he was joking. Sam looked at her commander. "Sir, I think we should let them stay."

"I agree with MajorCarter." Tel'c added gravely. Daniel just shrugged and nodded when Jack looked for his opinion.

Jack nodded, knowing Hammond's decision would agree with them. "Okay kiddies pipe down."

Kaliam stopped and stood there as he realiezed the fool he just made himself to be. Chuckling embarrassingly, he explained, "We are just so happy to be free of Ra."

"You and who knows how many other planets." Jack snorted.

Krys gasped, realizing what the two had forgotten. "Dimis. Kali, maybe... they help?"

"Who is this Dimis?" Tel'c asked her.

"He lead planet. Tell us go find Ra. Ra come save planet. New Go'uld, young, come start war. We tell no come back until have help." Krys shivered slightly. "Me no want go back."

Kaliam hugged Krys from the side being careful of her wings. He noticed she was still dressed in a sheet. "May I please have some clothing for my friend? She has nothing else now.

"Here. It's not much, but until you get a set of your own." Sam trailed off as she removed the jacket of her BDU. "You might need to cut some holes in it though." She handed the jacket to Krys who smiled and allowed her claws to elongate. Krys slashed through the cloth as though it were butter and carefully worked her wings through the holes with help from Kaliam.

"Thank you. Coats little better, but this do." She settled the jacket over her shoulders and toga and turned to the others. "How I look?" she asked as her wings fanned out behind her.

Kaliam smiled. It's a new style! he told her before repeating it so the others could under stand him.

Ha ha ha. I seem to remember one time when you changed back and all that we had that would fit you was one of Meir's dresses.

Kaliam's eyes widened. You swore that you'd never repeat that!

Krys giggled. Its not like they understand what I said, Kali.

Still… never again! Krys just clapped her hands and laughed.

Tel'c looked at Carter as Jack looked at Daniel, the four of them trying to puzzle out what had just happened. When the other three looked at Daniel, he just shrugged and began to laugh with Kaliam and Krys. The rest of SG-1 slowly joined in.

Kaliam stopped laughing and placed a hand on his stomach. I'm hungry. he said, mildly surprised.

Me too. Shall we ask for food, or just go sniff it out?

Might be best to ask. We don't know how they do things on this world. he told her and then turned to the team. "May we bother you for some… nutrience?"

"Food?" Krys said hopefully, playing the little girl card for all it was worth.

Daniel was watching them in fascination. "So you _do_ eat. What is it you two eat?" Kaliam leand away from him slightly and truned to Jack. Is he always like this? Jack looked back at him, confused, and Kaliam realized his mistake. "I am sorry. I asked, does he usually act like this?"

Jack snorted. "Only when he's found something thats bound to get him into trouble. Again"

"Food?" Krys asked again, reminding the others exactly what the topic had been.

Kaliam smiled at her before looking back to SG-1. "Please?"

"I do believe GeneralHammond wanted them to be fed."

Jack nodded, "well, spacemonkey, you know where the cafeteria is."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Danny sighed.

Sam smiled as did Teal'c. Krys sent a questioning glance at Kaliam, who shrugged.


End file.
